


What Just Happened?

by Galactic_Rover



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Medical, Melendaire, Melendaire Monday, POV Neil Melendez, The Good Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Rover/pseuds/Galactic_Rover
Summary: Disaster strikes. The staff of St. Bonaventure hospital prepares to help save the lives of as many victims as possible, including a few of their own.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Kudos: 35





	What Just Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> The promo pictures and videos for next week’s episode looks intense! I don’t think I’m even ready!!

**_Neil_ **

Have you ever dreamed that you’re still awake? Like you’ve actually fallen asleep, but your brain didn’t get the memo? That’s what happened to me. I was awake, and somewhere along the way I started to dream, about being awake. I'm not sure how long I've been going in and out of consciousness, but I know that everything feels like one continuous nightmare.

My heart is pounding. There is a loud ringing in my ears. The only thing louder to me than the panicked voices around me is the sound of my ragged breathing. I take in another shaky breath, trying desperately to calm down and get my bearings. _What the hell just happened?_ My brain scrambles to make sense of everything but I still don’t quite understand what’s going on. All I know is that I need to get to my feet, but I’m stuck. I tried to pull myself up, but a sharp, crippling pain shoots through my leg, thwarting my attempt to escape. I groan in pain, wondering what in the world am I going to do?

\------

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

Normally, I enjoy charity events like this one. Meeting new people, building connections, hobnobbing with people who are as extraordinary in their respective fields as I am, are all things that I would consider to be a good time. However, tonight feel a little different. I’ve been here for a little over two hours already and I ready to go. I’ve toured the brewery, tasted some excellent beer, reintroduced myself to some old acquaintances, while meeting some new ones too, I’ve stood for a few pictures, made a sizeable donation, and sampled every oeuvre they had to offer. Now I’m ready to go. I was just about to make a run for it when Dr. Glassman waves me over to meet the two gentlemen, he is standing next to. Dr. Kevin Johnson and Dr. Elias Schwartz are a couple of Glassman’s college buddies, who co-founded one of the top mechanical engineering firms in the state. Where I would normally be fascinated, I find myself tuning out much of the conversation happening in front of me.

I wait for an appropriate lull in the conversation, to shake their hands and excuse myself. “I’ll catch up with you later, Glassman.” I say as I clap him on the back. I find a quiet corner to stand by and scan the room. As I do, I lock eyes with a woman who is staring and smiling at me as if we are old friends. I send her a polite smile, as I try to recall if I know her. Her face is familiar, but not in a way that readily stands out. Her smile widens as she makes her way over to me. “You look about as thrilled to be here, as I am right now. Dr. Neil Melendez, right? I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” She said with a blinding smile. I smiled back at her relieved that I don’t have to rack my brain trying to remember her. “No, I don’t think we have.” “Lea Dilallo,” she says as she offers me her hand to shake. _Lea?_ _Lea?_ _Ahh, so this is the Lea, Shaun is always talking about._

“You work with Glassman and you’re Shaun’s friend. Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” “All bad things I’m sure,” She said with an eye roll. “What makes you think that?” “Well between Glassy and Shaun, I’m sure one of them have some unkind things to say about me.” “Not at all.” I assure her. “But Shaun has been in a bad mood lately.” “Yea, we recently had a…disagreement and aren’t currently on speaking terms.” I nod my head in understanding. Shaun missed work for a few days. Once he did show up, he had a lousy attitude. Lea looked pretty peeved as she referred to their, "recent disagreement." Clearly, these two have some unresolved issues to sort through. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.” I say to placate her. “I hope so.” We both fell quiet, and stood there in silence for a moment. “So you’re not enjoying yourself?” I ask. “No, I thought a benefit at a brewery would be way more exciting than it is. I seriously regret accepting Glassy invitation to this gala.” Letting out a chuckle, “You refer to Dr. Glassman, as _Glassy_?” “I do. It’s my nickname for him. Mostly because he hates it.” “I bet he does.” I says as we both break out into laughter.

“What about you? Why aren’t you having fun at this party? You seem to be fitting right in.” That didn’t seem like a compliment. “I’m having a pretty good time. It’s just been a long day.” “It ok to admit that you’re bored, and this place is it’s kind of a drag.” She said, whispering the latter part. “I usually steer clear of events like this, anyway.” “Why?” “Because shindigs like these are usually full of pompous, self-important people who shell a ton of money for a worthy cause so that they can feel even more self-righteous.” “Wow. That’s a very cynical and one-sided way of looking at it.” “Really? Pray tell, what am I missing?” “That an event _like this_ is a great place to network and learn about issues you might not otherwise be fully aware of. Plus, whether or not people are giving for the right reasons, they are still donating. Benefits, like this one, do a lot of good for the communities they set out to serve. I understand being skeptical but try to assume good intentions.” I say with a smirk.

“Ok Melendez, one point for you. But I do keep an open mind about most things. I am surprised. Based on what I’ve heard about you, I assumed you were just an arrogant know-it-all. I guess those are neccessary qualities for an esteemed surgeon such as yourself but somehow it becomes you.” She's mocking me and I laugh at the slight jab she takes at me. “See. Never judge a book by its cover, including this gala.” “I don’t know about the party but you’re alright, Melendez.” “What, no catchy nickname for me?” “Well nothing really rolls off the tongue with _Neil_ or _Melendez_. Maybe Nelly? Or Mendy?” Letting out another laugh, “No, please do not call me either of those names. Neil is fine.” “Where’s your sense of fun? Tell you what, I’ll workshop a few nicknames and see if I come up with something better.” “Be my guest.” I can see why Shaun would be smitten with her. Talking to Lea these last few minutes, had me enjoying myself again. I smile to myself as I wonder if Lea and Claire know each other. I think these two would make good friends. They both possess this fire and spirited disposition that’s simply endearing. Not to mention they both have unique ways of connecting with Shaun that the rest of us find baffling.

Claire’s been inexplicably avoiding me ever since I told her that she’s been a positive influence on my life. It wasn’t as if I declared my love for her, I merely paid her a compliment. My friendship with Claire is the most confusing relationship I’ve been in, to date. I miss her already. Great! Now I’m thinking about her again. “Well it was a pleasure meeting you Lea, I have to run. Enjoy your night.” “See you around, Melendez.” I head for the restroom. As soon as I exited the bathroom, I run into Glassman. “I got a call from nature,” Glassman quips, as he pass me. I laugh at his euphuism for having to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, the ground and walls began to shake violently around us. I felt like one of the toy boats I use to play with as a child at bath time; tossed around until capsized. I tried to keep my balance but slammed into wall behind.

As the shaking slowed, I braced myself still trying to get my bearings. I heard a few bouts of coughs around me from the cloud of dust and screaming and crying in the distance. I’m not sure how the earthquake lasted but it emitted enough force to punch a gaping hole through the interior wall of the hallway. “Is everybody ok?” I heard Glassman’s voice ask. “Considering.” A man answered. “I think so.” I heard a woman’s voice say. “Neil?” “Yes, Glassman, I’m ok. You?” “I’m alive.” “We need to get out of here. There’s an opening over there.” I guide Glassman and the other two people carefully through the hole in the wall to what is left of the main event space. We all look around a surveil the damage and I’m aghast at what I see.

There has to be mass casualties. _Oh no. Lea._ My blood runs cold with fear wondering if she seriously injured or worse. I take a few more steps away from the group looking for others in near distance. Next thing I know, I’m pinned to the ground by something hard and unmovable; Pain suffuses my lower extremities. “Get out of here. Call for help.” I say to the others as my breathing becomes labored. “No, I’m not leaving you.” Glassman responds. _Stubborn man_. “Aaron, please. Find Lea and get help.” I said as I breath through the pain. “Alright. Hold on, I’ll be back soon.” “Ok.” I concentrate on taking in deep breaths. The best I can do right now, is to stay as calm as possible. Mind over matter is a powerful phrase. I never understand the weight of those words until right now. I have never felt such sheer terror in my life; the kind that paralyzes and renders you hopeless. Was I going to make it out of this alive? I had no idea. “Neil, wait stay with me!” I hear Claire’s voice, but I can’t see her. _Claire? What is she doing here?_ “Neil stay awake!” she sound far away, almost muffled. “Get out of here Claire. It’s not safe!” I try to warn her, but everything fades to black as another quake hits.

\-----------

**_Claire_ **

The earthquake came of out nowhere. Aside from knocking over some stuff, leaving most of us rattled, we were ok. Luckily there didn’t seemed to be too much sustainable damage and as far as we knew minor injuries to those in the hospital. We haven’t felt any aftershocks yet. Hopefully they won’t be any worse. According to the news however, parts of the city had not fared so well. “Everyone one listen up!” Lim yells, diverting our attention from the TV screens, as she beckons all available staff towards her. “The hospital is on mass casualty incident protocol. Our heart team has been assigned to the nearby Bold Statement Brewery which collapsed during a charity event.” _Hold on, did she just say Bold Statement Brewery?_ My heart dropped in my stomach. “Melendez and Glassman went to that.” I say out loud. I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me.

“I know.” She responded softly. As she utters those two words, her eyes conveyed so many emotions before she took a deep breath. There were a myriad of reasons why I admired Lim; a couple of them being her steely nerves and level-head in high pressure situations. She was just as worried as the rest of us about the victims, in particularly Dr. Glassman, and Melendez, her ex-boyfriend…whom I happened to be in love with now. _No time to dwell on that, Claire._ I think to myself. “There has been a lot of injuries reported throughout the city,” She added after a moment. “And other hospitals are dispatching hurt teams to work alongside of paramedics, and firefighters to help triage victims onsite. I need a few volunteers, to come with me.”

Dr. Lim barely finishes her sentence before my hand along with Park, Shaun, and quite of few others shoots up in the air instantly. After picking her team, “Ok let’s mobilize.” As we rush to get ready, I try to brace myself for what we’ll encounter. As I worry frantically about the safety Glassman and Melendez, I suddenly have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart constricts as I envision the worst-case scenario. _Please be ok Neil. I can’t lose you._ I whisper to myself, as I try to draw in a calming breath.

\-----------

**_Shaun_ **

We arrive on the scene and everything seems chaotic. “Oh my goodness! No!” I hear Claire whisper to herself as we all stare at the wreckage. There are already quite a few police cars and ambulances in front the place. The area is already cordoned off, preventing any traffic from coming through.” After we get out, we are all briefed about what they know so far and direct us to the protective gear we must wear and take with us inside.

As I am putting on my gear, I spot Dr. Glassman walking toward me slowly. He has a few visible scrapes and bruises, but I’m relieved that he’s alive. “Shaun,” He says to me as stops a few feet in front of me. “Are you ok?” I asked him. “Yea. I’m fine, considering. I’ve already been check out.” “Good, I’m glad you’re ok.” I turn to leave but Dr. Glassman stops me.

“Hold on Shaun, there is something you need to know. Lea was here too.” “Where is she now?” “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since the earthquake.” “Which means she still be in there.” “Yea, that’s what I think-” I tries to bolt toward the building, cutting him off mid-sentence. He reaches out for my arm to stop me. “Wait, Shaun! What are you doing? You can’t just run in there!” “I have to find her. I have to find Lea!” I say as I turn to run toward the building again.

\-----------

**_Glassman_ **

I try to grab Shaun’s arm again and prevent him for running into the building without his team, but he slips out of my grasp. “Shaun wait! Shaun!” I call after him futilely as he disappears into the remains of the building. _Please God, don’t let anything happen to my boy!_ Everything happened so fast, the earthquake, Neil, now Shaun running head first into danger without a plan. I send up a prayer, dreading the outcome of this crisis.


End file.
